The Hook-Up
by DIGIKO12
Summary: It's prom night and Lucy makes Natsu an offer he can't refuse.


I pushed Lucy up against the wall and crashed my lips against hers. She moaned as I sucked on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened slightly and I took the chance to slip my tongue in. We fought for dominance, me winning of course. I dragged my tongue across every corner of her mouth, tasting the sweetness she had to offer. I gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me. I groaned at the sudden hard on I got.

How did we get here you ask? It all started when Lucy proposed the idea to hook up.

_We were at the school dance with our respective dates, Sting and Lisanna. My plan all along was to ask Lucy in the coolest way I had thought of, but Sting beat me to her. Lisanna asked me only a few hours after so I had no reason to refuse._

_While Lisanna had looked beautiful herself, Lucy was absolutely gorgeous. The way her dress highlighted every inch of her had my heart pounding like crazy. I had been in love with Lucy for as long as I've known her. Seeing her with Sting made my heart ache, but if she was happy, I didn't mind._

_"Natsu~! Come dance with us!" Lisanna laughed as she grinded against some other teenage girls._

_"I-I'm good." I laughed nervously and walked over to the punch bowl. I don't care if this was spiked, I kinda needed some alcohol anyways with the way I'm feeling. I was pouring a bunch of whatever the liquid was into my cup when Lucy approached me._

_"Hey Natsu." Lucy sighed and grabbed a cup._

_"Where's Sting?" I asked, envy lacing my voice._

_"He only used me to get back at Yukino. I caught them making out in the back." She said and smiled sadly._

_"Oh, sorry about that." I mumbled, not sorry at all. Forget Lisanna, I'm hanging with Lucy for the rest of the night._

_"I don't really care. Wanna dance? That is if you ditched Lisanna."_

_"Yeah, sure." I smiled and chugged down my drink before walking out onto the dance floor. The song had changed from erotic and upbeat to a slow and steady one._

_Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and I settled my hands on her hips as we moved with the rhythm of the music._

"So how come you weren't with Lisanna?" Lucy asked and started playing with the ends of my hair.

"I'm pretty sure she got drunk. I didn't want anything to happen that I would regret." I said simply.

_"So you don't like her?" She sounded slightly excited but I brushed off the feeling._

_"Not really. There's someone else I have my eye on." I sighed and looked into the soft brown eyes of the girl I loved. She pouted and looked in the opposite direction with a small red blush on her cheeks._

_"Sounds cool." She huffed out and stepped closer to me. "She any nice?"_

_"She's wonderful. Absolutely beautiful and one of the coolest girls I know." I smiled._

_"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" Her blush had darkened slightly and we stopped dancing._

_"Sure, what is it?" I asked, my heart racing a little._

_"Hook up with me." My heart skipped a beat. Lucy was giving me permission to do those kinds of things with her. I took a deep breath and swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat._

_"U-Ummm, s-sure. If that's what you want."_

_"C'mon let's go to my place." She smiled and led me out of the school._

So now we were here. Me pinning the love of my life against the wall while we made out.

Lucy pulled on my tie, keeping our kiss intact as she led me over to her bed. She pulled away and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Do me a favor." She said breathlessly and started taking off my shirt, muffler, and tie. "Forget about that girl you like and focus on me."

My eyes widened slightly as she sat on my lap and kissed me again. Did that mean she was jealous? More importantly, was she really into me?

I jumped out of my thoughts when she raked her fingernails up and down my abs. I groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer to me, grinding my hips against hers in the process.

"You're the only one I'm thinking of." I said and flipped us over, hovering over her. I ducked my head into the crook of her neck and licked tentatively at her soft skin. Lucy let out a moan and let out shallow breaths as I clamped my lips over her pulse point.

"Nngh...Natsu..." She moaned and squirmed beneath me. I traced my hands down her curves and came back up to undo the zipper on her dress. Lucy lifted herself up so I could shimmy her out of the annoying piece of clothing. I tossed the dress somwhere into the room and took the chance to absorb Lucy's body. She squirmed in embarrassment and moved her arms to cover herself. I grabbed her arms quickly and held them over her head.

"Let me look at you. You're beautiful." I said and lightly traced two fingers down her stomach.

"A-Ahhh..." She moaned and arched her back. I dove down again and started trailing kisses along her collarbone. I let go of her hands and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When I pulled away the white fabric, I couldn't help but stare. She was breathtaking. I looked up at her face and saw that a heavy red blush coated her cheeks.

"You really are beautiful, Luce." I said softly and leaned down to give her a warm and soft kiss. Lucy moaned in delight and soon the kiss became needy. Her lips were like a drug to me. I never wanted to be seperated from them.

I reached a hand up and lightly cupped one of her breasts, going over her nipple with my thumb.

"Oh, Natsu..." Lucy moaned and arched her back, to feel more of my hand on her. I leaned down and settled my mouth on her opposite peak. I swirled my tongue on her nipple and lightly pulled on it with my teeth.

"N-Natsu...I want y-you to do s-something for me." Lucy panted.

"What is it?" I asked and pulled away from her delicious mounds.

"Go rough on me." She stated simply.

"W-What?" I asked again for clarification.

"I can tell you're holding back. I want you to do whatever you want to me." She said and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

"You don't know what you're asking for, princess." I whispered into her ear. She let out a shaky breath and looked me in the eye.

"I trust you."

That was all I needed to hear. I grinned widely and kissed her with all the want and need I was holding back. I grabbed Lucy's hips and ground myself against her. I groaned as I felt my erection increase.

"P-Please, Natsu..." Lucy said in a wanton voice. I smirked and moved back to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Please what, Lucy?" I asked and squeezed her breasts for extra pleasure.

"P-Please t-touch me down t-there." She cried out as I nipped at her neck.

"Stick out your tongue." I said and ground against her again. Lucy whined and did as I said. I pushed my tongue against hers and got caught up in a heated kiss. I slipped my tongue inside and reached every corner to get drunk off the taste of her. I slid my hands down to her waist and slid off her panties. I was satisfied when I heard a wet plop when they hit the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes." She whispered and pecked my lips for reassurance. "I trust you."

But do you love me? I thought and crawled down her body, parting her legs so I could get between them. I trailed kisses along her inner thigh and halted once I was near her core. I stared up at her and she nodded her head. I kept eye contact and leaned forward, sticking my tongue out. I slowly dragged it across her entrance and over her clit.

"Oh god! N-Natsu...more!" Lucy moaned loudly and arched her back. I pulled back slightly and smirked.

"Beg for me."

"W-What?" She asked and looked up.

"You want me right? So beg." I stated simply and crawled back up to her eye level.

"U-Uhm...W-Well..." She stuttered and averted her gaze.

"C'mon Luce. I know you want it." I said and started leaving hickeys on her stomach. I reached my hand down and pressed down on her most sensitive part.

"A-Ah...N-Natsu..." She moaned and squirmed around. "P-Please...j-just..."

"I need more than that. Tell me what you want me to do." I said in a low voice.

"Eat m-me out." My heart pounded and I grinned.

"As you wish." I dove back down and drove two fingers into her, clamping my mouth over her button.

"Natsu! Oh my god, Natsu!" Lucy cried out, grabbing the sheets roughly and moving her legs back and forth. I moaned and added another finger. Lucy's cried became louder and her breaths became heavier. I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean. Lucy pouted and was about to say something before I went back down, now lapping at her entrance and rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Cum for me, Luce." I said as I pulled away for a second.

"I-I don't think I can..." She moaned as I continued my menstruations.

"I know you can." I said, moving my fingers back into her, going faster than before. Lucy arched her back again as I sucked hard on her. She started bucking her hips against my hand as I went faster and faster.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she reached her orgasm. Her legs and arms fell limply to the side as she calmed down from her climax. I pulled my hand out and grinned at my sucess. I crawled back up to her eye level and kissed her softly. I pulled away and shoved the three fingers I had in her, in front of her face.

"Suck." I commanded. She blushed, but complied to my request. I smirked as her tongue ran over my fingers to lick them clean.

"I taste weird." Lucy said after I pulled my fingers out of her mouth.

"I like your taste." I said and assaulted her lips with mine. We stayed in a heated lip lock until Lucy pushed me down on my back. I lifted myself on my elbows and looked at her with wide eyes as she started to undo my belt.

"U-Umm, Lucy..." I blushed and watched her every movement.

"It's your turn." She said seductively and licked up my chest. I let out a deep-throated moan and shimmied out of my pants and boxers as Lucy pulled them down. When they were off, her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"You're so big..." She said in awe. "C-Can I touch it?"

"U-Uh, s-sure." My heart almost burst. Only in my fantises was I ever able to get this far with Lucy. I was expecting her to grab me with her hand, but what she did instead was 10x better. Her tongue went from the base of my shaft and wrapped itself on the tip.

"Fuck...Lucy!" I groaned and dropped my head back. She bobbed her head up and down, sometimes stopping at my head to suck on it. This was the best feeling ever. Especially when it was coming from her. I can't handle this anymore. I pulled Lucy away from me, a small whimper coming from her lips.

"Can we continue?" I asked, massaging her inner thigh.

"Y-You mean...?" She started and looked down.

"Yeah. Unless you want to stop."

"No. I want to continue." She said and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her passionately, pushing her down again.

"Don't tense up. It'll hurt more." I said and spread her legs. She nodded as I lined myself up with her entrance. I took a deep breath and slowly pushed myself in. Lucy flinched and I grabbed her hand in support.

"This will be really quick. But it'll hurt like a bitch." I said with a crooked smile.

"Just get it over with." She sighed. I grabbed her hips tightly and slammed myself into her.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed. Tears began to flow down her face and she moved her hips to get comfortable with my size. I kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. I kept her in my embrace until she was ready.

"Y-You can move now." She said with a shaky breath. I kept eye contact with her as I started to move my hips slowly.

"Y'know, I don't have a condom on. What if you get pregnant?" I asked, starting to pull out.

"Don't w-worry. I've been on birth control for a while." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded. Just don't shoot inside. I snapped my hips forward and drove myself all the way back inside her.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned as I started to pick up the pase.

"Fuck Luce...you're so tight..." I groaned and drilled harder. I leaned down and caught her lips for a passionate kiss. Our moans and the sound of slapping skin filled the scilence of the room. Her insides squeezed me and caused emmence pleasure I had never experienced.

"I-I think I'm going t-to..." Lucy panted and held into me tighter.

"Not yet. I'm almost there." I strained and picked up my pace.

"H-Harder...!" Lucy moaned and started bucking her hips and meeting mine.

"Shit, Luce..." I said, feeling my climax approaching.

"D-Don't pull out." Lucy said as her fingernails dug into the skin of my back.

"W-What?" I asked for clarification.

"I want to feel it in me so don't pull out." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"O-Oh...alright then." I said as I continued to pound into her.

"I'm going to burst!" Lucy shouted and squirmed around.

"F-Fuck, Lucy!" I growled as I felt my release.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, her grip on me increased and her body began to shake. I pulled out after I felt myself fill the womb of my lover. I turned on my side and took a deep breath.

"That was amazing." I sighed and felt Lucy crawl up on my chest.

"I can feel your semen in me. It's really warm." She mumbled. I felt a small blush spread across my cheeks and started toying with her hair. A slightly awkward silence filled the room.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked and looked down into her wide brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "Although I have a question."

"What is it?" I asked and ran my hand up and down her arm for comfort.

"You were thinking about me, right? Not that girl you like?"

"I was thinking about her." I said and looked down at Lucy's now sad and shocked expression.

"O-Oh, I-I see..." She mumbled and hid her face against my chest.

"How do you feel about me, Lucy?" I asked, my heart slowly starting to beat faster.

"W-Well you're my best friend and we always have fun and stuff.." She said and got quieter with every word.

"You know what I mean." I said and lifted her chin to look me in the eye.

"I love you." She breathed out, tears daring to fall from her eyes. A grinned subconsciously and smashed my lips down onto hers.

"I love you too." I laughed and nuzzled my face into her neck. "I love you so much."

"You do?" Lucy asked. My smile grew wider and I kissed her forehead.

"I always have, and I always will. You're my everything." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'm having some trouble coming up with the next part to Memory Days so please do wait! Delinquent Princess too! <strong>


End file.
